Living Ghosts
by charredfeathers
Summary: He watches over her. Unnoticed and almost unseen. But he’s always there. Always.


**Living Ghosts**

**Summary: **He watches over her. Unnoticed and almost unseen. But he's always there. Always.

**Author-person: **My first Ghost Hunt fanfic. I've been wondering for a long time if I should write a story about this anime'/manga and it's only now that I decided to do so.

Take it easy on me 'ayt? Constructive crit is very much appreciated.

OOC-ness (maybe?)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt.

….

He watched her from his desk as he continued to type away a storm.

The office door was ajar… and he could see the female assistant, slumped on her desk and seemingly mumbling in her sleep. Lin grinned. He barely looked at the monitor as he typed, his intent gaze fixed on the auburn-haired girl as she took her afternoon nap.

Koujo Lin is a man of very few words. Very, very few words. He never interacts with anyone at work unless it is completely and utterly necessary. At the rare occurrences that he did though, he was often awfully polite or terribly formal. And so the others who work in SPR, more often than not, tend to 'forget' to invite the poor man to join them in their occasional outings. He didn't really care, though. He was used to it. Being forgotten and being alone was his forte. That is, until, Taniyama Mai came into the picture…

"_Lin-san, quit sulking and get your hemorrhoid-prone butt out of that chair!" _

"My butt is not hemorrhoid-prone, thank you very much." He muttered to himself as he recalled the fond memory of her tugging on his sleeved arm, pulling him off the clerical chair and out of the confines of Shibuya Psychic Research's stuffy office…

Koujo Lin, the mysterious assistant, is often branded by most as a workaholic. His status, however, is rivaled by none other than his boss and childhood friend, Kazuya Shibuya, the unprecedented first-placer of the Workaholic Fandom… if there is such a thing. The alleged second-placer, Lin takes his job seriously, getting his share of the work done as close to perfect as possible. Why, you ask? Because Naru expects no less from him.

"_Lin-san, you should rest, You've been working non-stop since yesterday. I'll take over for you." _

Her voice was filled with concern then, as she saw his head loll ever so slightly to the side.

He relented after much prodding and/or poking from a very persistent Mai. But he was very grateful… and he couldn't help but give her an appreciative smile that she returned with an exuberant beam.

Lin sat alone in the comforts of the four walls of his tidy workplace… unperturbed and happy with himself being closed off from the rest of the world. Well, maybe not. In truth, he secretly wanted a _little _attention. Even if it were just from one person. _That_ person. Then, he would be happy and content… he could crawl back into his hole, smiling to himself with her face etched in his mind.

_Her radiant smile and her kind eyes._

Yes, Lin admired her. Because of her petite figure and pretty face. He was intrigued by her. Because of her silly quirks and odd mannerisms. And he loved her. Because of her strong heart and gentle soul.

He gazed at her affectionately, marveling at her soft features even as he continued to work. She was everything he ever wanted… everything he had ever hoped for in a woman… everything Madoka was… And because of the last fact, he knew that he could never have her. The only two women that he ever loved with all his heart, were the same, and yet not the same. They were both untouchable… but for different reasons…

_Madoka was never ready for love. _

_Whereas Mai…_

The door to the office, opened then closed… Mai stirred in her sleep as she heard the familiar footsteps approaching. She cracked one eye open, then smiled at the boy clad in black with the same smile that Lin had fallen in love with. She raised her head that was resting on her folded arms and blinked at the newcomer.

Lin wanted to look away, but couldn't.

Naru leaned down and gave his fiancée a warm kiss before asking her to make some hot tea.

She nodded and stood up, laced her delicate fingers around his, and pulled him along… away from Lin's view.

The silent man heaved a long sigh and stopped typing. He felt his heart squeeze at the sight of them… A happy and beautiful couple who loved each other very much… Lin wanted to be happy for them, but he could always feel the jealousy that would sink deeper and deeper into him. And he couldn't do anything about it… He couldn't stop himself from feeling envious… He couldn't stop himself from feeling cheated… And worst of all… He couldn't stop loving the auburn-haired angel…

Lin decided then… he would continue to be an observer… a guardian… and a friend. He would protect her when Naru wasn't there. He would always offer her a shoulder to cry on… He would give her the kind words when she felt like the world was against her… because she was important. And she was someone who deserved all the love that one could give…

He is content with just admiring her from afar… but he always sees to it that she is happy. He often does this when no one is aware… Even when Mai is unaware of it herself…

Lin asks for no love in return, because all he needs is her smile.

And so, from his silent little corner, he watches over her. Unnoticed and almost unseen. But he's always there. Always.

Because he is a Living Ghost…

….

**Author-person:** I hope it was okay.

Please Review…


End file.
